Enhanced Crafting
The ability to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Sub-power of Art Manipulation. Also Called *Enhanced Craftsmanship/Forging/Metalworking/Smithing Capabilities Users with this talent are able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. They are able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. Applications *Automaton Creation **Golem Creation **Mecha Creation *Create the sharpest and strongest of weapons with flawless quality. **Mechanical Weapon Construct **Scientific Weaponry *Make the strongest armor. **High-Tech Exoskeleton *Build the fastest and most battle ready of vehicles *Craft/create items, artifacts and relics with magical abilities. **Mystic Object *Make the deadliest war machines ever created. *Design unique tools of destruction. *Demonic Weaponry - Create weapons that tap into reservoirs of demonic power. *Divine Weaponry - Make weapons that can tap into divine forces. *Weapon Improvisation - Create anything with the material around. *Create weapons made from the elements. *Many feats are achievable when applied to magic. **May be able to communicate with the weapon. *Polishing the weapons and other items made *Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections *Build anything from anything. Variations *Impossible Forging *Meta Crafting Associations *Art Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Elemental Weapons *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Strength *Glass Manipulation *Golem Creation *Fire Manipulation *Magic Arrows *Matter Melding *Metal Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *May need tools in order to craft. *Requires the appropriate materials to craft. *May require a space to work. Known Users See Also: Ultimate Blacksmith. Gallery Blade of Olympus (2).jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) was a powerful weapon that Zeus forged from the heavens and the earth. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is ancient sword that carries the history and strength of the Dragon Lineage. The sword was made by the essence, souls, and spiritual power place into the fang of one of the Divine Dragons Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) was originally the Goddess Sword created by Hylia and reforged by her chosen hero, Link, in the three Sacred Flames. Totosai.JPG|Tōtōsai (InuYasha) is the demonic sword smith who forged the Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inu no Taishō. He also has the ability to communicate with the swords. Kaijinbo.jpg|Kaijinbo (InuYasha) was an ex-apprentice of Tōtōsai who forged Sesshōmaru's sword, Tōkijin. File:Inuyasha_with_his_Tessaiga.png|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is the sword of destruction that was forged by Tōtōsai wielded by Inuyasha. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|The Tenseiga (InuYasha) is the sword of life that was also forged by Tōtōsai wielded by Sesshōmaru. Tatara_H.png|Tatara (Valkyrie Crusade) the saint of smithing. Enchanter_H.png|Enchanter (Valkyrie Crusade) is a craftswoman who creates magic items and ornaments and infuse things with magic. Blacksmith_H.png|Blacksmith (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master craftswoman. Aule.jpg|Aule (The Silmarillion) is the smith of the Ainur and the one responsible for crafting all the things that make up Arda/Middle-Earth, including the Sun and Moon. Sticks artwork.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Bismuth Steven Universe.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) - like all other bismuths - are capable builders and blacksmiths. Bismuth in particular was able to outfit and enhance all of the weapons of the Crystal Gems during the rebellion. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (Inuyasha) has extraordinary skills in crafting powerful mystical gemstones such as the Black Pearl. Dual_Katanas.png|Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from a meteorite breathed upon by the Archfiend Vazdah, it is the prized weapon of the Black Spider Ninja Clan with demonic power that is on pair with the True Dragon Sword. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers